Dynamic Duo: The Adventures Begin!
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: There are two Chibis that really SHOULD have their own series, so I gave them one! This would be Episode 1 of the Dynamic Duo series. Enjoy! NON-YAOI! Flame me, advise me, REVIEW me-ALL WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ/GT or anything else by the esteemed and awesome Akira and anyone who thinks otherwise must fall at the hands of a VERY ticked off M. Trunks!

**A/N: ** No offense to anyone who accepts the horror that is YAOI, but I got sick and tired of these two innocent Chibis being portrayed as lovers (COME ON, people, SERIOUSLY!! If Toriyama didn't write it into their characters, then IT WAS NEVER INTENDED TO BE THAT WAY!!) As an act of rebellion and as a pure fan, I took it apon myself to start my own _**NO**__** YAOI INVOLVED**_ fic series starring the spawn of Saiyans! This is Goten and Trunks at the best point in their lives, doing what only they can: GETTING INTO MISCHIEF! This is my second fic in this category, so I hope everyone is in character WARNING!! This is what happens when you get thirsty for a good, clean, honest fic and have time on your hands to call it into existance.

This is set IMMEDIATELY after the defeat of Kid Buu, before our lovable Chibis grow up. I think by now, Goten is 8 and Trunks is 9.

**Vegeta: **ONNA!! Who cares?! Just get on with the darn story so we can all go home! If you don't, I'll Final Flash you into the next dimension!

**BW: **Who asked YOU?! Besides, you can't hurt me anyway, VEGGIE--SAN!

**Vegeta: **And why not, baka onna? *Smirks, daring the author to answer without sounding stupid*

**BW: **Because, dear Veggie-san, I have the ability to lock you into Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where there is this mode that forces you to stand there and do nothing while GOKU-SAN unleashes DRAGON FIST on you over and over and over again!! **Giggles evilly and reaches for the PS2 ON switch**

**Vegeta: **NO ONNA!! **turns to readers for help** Don't let her do it, I BEG of you all!! Maybe if she gets some reviews, I shall be saved from this impending humiliation!! REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF MY DIGNITY!!

**BW: ****Smirks** Like anyone wants to save YOU from the most awesome Tenkaichi game yet, you baka no Ouji! Consider yourself doomed!

**Vegeta: ****wimper**

* * *

"Trunks! TRUUUUUUUUUNKKS!!!! Where is that rascal? TRUNKSS!!"

Bulma Briefs hollered for her half-Saiyan son two more times before shrugging and sighing in defeat. _He's probably with Goten. Those two! No wonder they learned Fusion so fast, they're practically attached to the hip BEFORE they fuse! _Bulma grinned at the thought of the two chibis' brotherly bond, then went back to the workshop. _I just hope those boy don't get into TOO much trouble. _"What am I thinking?! With those two around, everything and anything can and will happen!"

Bulma knew the two half-Saiyans way too well. . .

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Trunks! C'mon! Gohan is gonna beat us to Fire Mountain if you don't hurry up!" the youngest son of Goku giggled as he glanced behind him at the purple-haired son of Vegeta, who was two lengths behind.

"It's not _my _fault that your brother cheated! He turned Super after we all agreed to NOT transform! Your Dad cheated BIG TIME too. Instant Transmission is against the rules!"

"Well, by the time we were going to explain that, he was already gone. Hey, I've got an idea, Trunks! Why don't we just take the shortcut Mom told us about? We'll beat Gohan for sure!"

"You mean the shortcut that goes underground and ends up _inside_ the lava chamber near the mouth of the volcano?"

"Yep! That's the one!" Goten beamed, proud that he had come up with such a brilliant plan.

"ARE YOU INSANE??!! Goten, there is a reason that your mom said that the shortcut is OFF LIMITS!!" Trunks hollered, waving his arms furiously like he always did when he was enraged and making an obvious point.

"There is?" his oblivious friend asked, his eyes wide as saucers. Trunks nearly fainted in disbelief, the telltale sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"Do the words—never mind. Let's just take the stupid shortcut and beat Gohan so we won't have to skip lunch!"

The two blasted off and entered a small hole in the side of a grass-covered cliff. Goten yelled in glee as he led Trunks on a merry chase through a maze of tunnels. The lavender-haired chibi grinned as he felt for their rival's chi and found that Gohan was directly above them.

"We're under your brother! Speed up and we can pass him!"

The two troublemakers picked up the pace, not knowing that the oldest son of Goku knew exactly what they were up to. . .

* * *

_Those little brats! They think that I can't sense their chi because they're underground and at low power?! Ha!_ Gohan grinned, then cringed as he remembered that his mother had strict instructions that he was to take care of Goten and if ANYTHING happened to his little brother, she was going to make sure Gohan entered Otherworld sooner than he was supposed to! _Oh man! I've gotta stop them from taking that shortcut!_ The SSJ older brother narrowed his teal eyes. Focusing on an area ahead of him on the ground, Gohan let loose with an energy hailstorm.

Rocks began raining down in front of Goten, making him stop short with a squeak of surprise. Seconds later, the tunnel in front of the boys was reduced to rubble. Wide-eyed, the two half-Saiyans scooted backwards on their rears, shaking in terror.

"G—G—Goten, I think y—y—your brother is trying to K—KILL us!"

"Huh? Naw! Gohan would _never_ hurt me. Maybe the shortcut is angry and wants us to take the OTHER tunnel!"

"You are such an idiot sometimes—wait, there's another way?"

"Sure! There are FIVE more ways! C'mon, I'll show you!"

"Aaaalll Riiiiiiiight Goteeeeenn!" Trunks sang, "Let's go!"

* * *

Gohan smacked his forehead as he sensed the chibis' energy enter a different route to the volcano. _Darn them! They know about the other routes! Only one thing to do . . ._ Again, Gohan aimed and fired rapidly. His little brother's chi faded briefly then was back full force, and the older half-breed quickly lowered the intensity of the blasts. The _last _thing he needed right now was for a rockslide to bury those two for good. Gohan followed the boys and relentlessly blocked their path until the only way out of the tunnel was through the main entrance. The older Saiyan gave a sigh of relief and began to turn away. _That should do it for a—wait! Goten is powering up?! What?! _

Gohan suddenly knew and he began to sweat heavily as his ears picked up Goten's familiar squawk coming from deep under ground.

"Kaaaa"

_Oh, no you wouldn't!_

"Meeee"

"DON'T DO IT, GOTEN!!!"

"Kaaaaa"

_If he unleashes that attack, the whole place is going to collapse and I'll lose them both! _"GOTEN, STOP!!"

"MEE"

Gohan closed his eyes and waited. He waited for his little brother to release the gathered energy. He waited for the mountain to collapse under the sheer force of the blast. He waited for two strong life chis to disappear for good. He waited, and silently apologized. _What have I done?_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a massive explosion as the tiny but mighty energy wave blasted the tunnel and the mountainside to rubble. The source of the mighty attack faded, then weakened. As the dust cleared, Gohan was faced with his ultimate nightmare, and the young Saiyan threw his head back and uttered a heart-wrenching roar that echoed off the cliffs and seemed to come from his shattered soul.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Goten's chi was completely gone.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAA!! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?! Don't worry, this fic has not ended in death, dear readers!

**Vegeta: ** **from under the bed** Pity! Why not? The less Spawn of Kakarot I have to deal with, the better!

**BW: **I told you to shut up baka Ouji and my threat still stands. The reason is because I have this rule to NEVER KILL OFF THE MAIN CHIBIS ESPECIALLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!! Sorry, but the Spawn of Kakarot will continue to wreak havoc on you as long as the reviewers and fans want the cutest Saiyan to stick around.

**Vegeta: **If the Baka is not dead then why can't that idiot sense his chi?!

**BW: **Maybe if you're extremely lucky then you'll find out in the next chapter. My readers will find out regardless of your luck, because holding my story hostage because people are not responding is just stupid and cruel. I WILL post another chapter as soon as I can as time allows. Meanwhile, **Reaches again for the PS2**

**Vegeta ** REVIEW, EARTHLINGS!! My time is short and she has the look that Freiza had when he was tormenting me!! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI HEEELLPP!!

**BW: **Stop bugging them, Veggie-san! If they want to flame, advise, or review, that's THEIR choice. **Sighs** _Next chapter I am DEFINITLY going to use someone other than Vegeta to help me with this!_ See you all later!


	2. And now, back to our program

**Disclaimer: **Toriyama owns all except the Diamond Boa, which I made up.

**A/N **Here is the second installment of Episode 1 of the Dynamic Duo series. You are invited on the set of the series to witness its production first hand because you are all so AWESOME for waiting this long for an update. **Leads audience to the 'Director's Lounge' where camera screens showing yesterday's dailies litter the walls. The tour and explanation follow until the door is opened and a tall figure steps in.**

**BW:** Hey! **Glances at the figure who just walked in** What the heck are YOU doing here?! Get back on set, Gohan!

**Gohan: ** Um, yeah, about that. . .

**BW: **Spit it out, already! I am about to call ACTION!

**Gohan** Well. . .first of all, I don't have to be on set until later. And second of all, this came for you via another writer/director who is also a valued critic in the Film industry. **Hands Batwing a slip of paper** It's from the NONYAOICLUB Studio. Director **Ron'sBella** sent it.

**BW: ****Takes paper. Mood improves dramatically as the sheet is read** AH, YES! Thank you! Gohan, get Goten right away! I think he's in make-up still, getting touch ups. HURRY!

**Gohan **OK.

**Goten is summoned and has a word with the director before turning his big, innocent, 'GotenCutenessStare ™' on the audience.**

**Goten:** **pleading with ultimate Cuteness** Please show your appreciation to the great **Ron'sBella** by visiting their Studio Website and reading the scripts you find there. If it wasn't for them, then we wouldn't be able to continue shooting. We only got acknowledged by this one critic, but that one critic saved us from shutting down so check them out! **Tears form in the chibi's eyes as he threatens to sob** If you don't, well. . . I will be really SAAAADDD!!

**BW: ** That should do it, Goten, thank you. Now, hurry up cause you're ON! **Shoves sniveling half-Saiyan out the door and grabs clapboard and bullhorn** Aaaand. . .ACTION!!

* * *

In the tunnel far under the rubble, Trunks woke up and wiggled free of the rocks and dirt that had buried him. Shaking debris out of his violet locks, the Son of Vegeta silently berated his partner in crime while he dusted himself off.

"Geez, Goten! You could've just used a regular ki blast you know! Um. . .Goten?" The half-Saiyan looked around his dim surroundings until he found his spikey—haired friend. Goten was laying flat on his back and to Trunks' horror, was not moving. Trunks nudged his friend, then knelt down and shook him, seeking some kind of a response.

"Goten? HEY GOTEN! Wake up! We gotta go back to the main entrance now. Um. . .hey. . .Goten?! Come on!"

Getting no response, Trunks was now officially worried for his fellow Chibi and began to sniffle despairingly. Then, Goten groaned and put a finger to his lips. In a very weak voice, the Son of Goku chastised Trunks.

"SH! Maybe if we lower our chi enough then the shortcut won't know we're here! Then we can go through the hole I made without it trying to kill us!" (**A/N**: it was **chi** in the Manga. I think **ki** is used for the blasts and attacks. I think, not sure)

Trunks beaned the innocent Spawn of Kakarot over the head, sending Goten head over heels until he landed face first in the dirt.

"YOU BAKA CHIBI!! The shortcut didn't almost kill us! Your BAKA ONIISAN did! He probably didn't want us to take the shortcut and cut us off. Now we're gonna LOSE and get no lunch because YOU decided to BLOW EVERYTHING UP!!" Trunks pouted.

Then, the upset demi—Saiyan spotted the hole in the wall that Goten had Kamehameha-ed into existence and his eyes widened. The blast tunnel ran for miles, but something glowed at the end of it.

"How did I do?" Goten asked weakly. That last attack had been so powerful that the young Saiyan had passed out immediately after launching it. The question was so off-subject that Trunks took a minute to answer.

"Um, well, you provided a way out, Goten. Unfortunately, there's one problem." Trunks began to panic as the temperature began to skyrocket.

"What's the problem, Trunks?" Goten asked, sitting up.

"YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE LAVA CHAMBER! We have to get outta here before we become wontons in the magma!"

"Wontons? YUMMY!!"

"Come ON!! We're gonna DIE if we stay here now hurry up!"

"But I'm hungry! I want a wonton! Trunks, no fair! You said there were wontons in the magma. I WANT ONE!!"

Trunks smacked his forehead and pointed to the approaching goo that could melt through solid iron.

"If we fall in that, we will NEVER EAT AGAIN!! Hurry UP!!"

The two chibis turned tail and bolted, hot magma catching up with them as they blasted through the wall, making their own path through the underground maze. After several minutes, the pair of demi-Saiyans reached a pitch black cavern that seemed to have no bottom. The boys backed themselves up against the far wall and watched the perusing magma pour into the pit. Once the coast was clear, the two chibis looked at each other and giggled nervously, rubbing the back of their heads like two troublemakers would if they were responsible for what just happened.

Trunks was the first to notice that the cavern was not completely black once his eyes got adjusted to the dim light. What the Son of Bulma saw next would have made his mother proud.

In the dark walls all around the cavern, twinkling like so many stars, were glowing chrystals embedded in the cold, black rock. Trunks was beside himself with excitement and began to wave his arms frantically; three exclamation points dancing above his head as he announced his discovery to the world.

"WOW!! This place is CRAWLING with diamonds!!"

Goten scratched his spikey-haired head, "Trunks, what's a diamond? These look like glowing rocks to me. BLECH! And they taste yucky!"

The son of Goku spat out the shard he had been sucking on with distaste then yelped as he felt a rather large chi heading straight for them. Either Trunks didn't notice or he didn't care, as he explained to the young halfling that the value of a single diamond was enough to buy food to last them an eternity. Suddenly, the son of the Saiyan Prince cried out in terror and surprise as a diamond colored coil wrapped itself around his middle; pinning his arms to his chest. A look to the left revealed Goten in the same predicament. A voice neither soft nor harsh penetrated the darkness and the silence, making the boys tremble.

"TOUCH NOT THE STONES, FOOLISH YOUNGLINGS!!" It snarled. Goten whimpered but Trunks snorted and struggled harder against the coils holding him.

"Who are you to tell ME, the son of Vegeta, Saiyan no Ouji, what I can or cannot touch?!" the youth demanded haughtily. Goten was spurred on by his best friend's courage and piped up.

"You'd better answer the son of Vegeta no Luigi (sorry, I couldn't resist! XD), or he's gonna get reeeaally mad!"

The Voice snickered and revealed its owner. Out of the darkness came the glowing head of what looked like a Dumeril's Boa made of solid chrystal. The eyes shone like rubies and seemed to see right into the boys' souls.

"I am Narsu, Guardian of these sacred caverns, Chibi no Ouji and Otoutosan of Son Gohan. You are trespassing here and must leave. If you refuse then I must destroy you."

As if to demonstrate his point, the coils tightened around both boys until they could barely breath. Goten, being innocent and having his father's large heart, ceased his struggling and bowed to the best of his ability. (In other words, he bowed his head respectfully; since it was the only part of his body not being restrained).

"We're sorry, sir," the Goku clone said apologetically, "We were on our way out when the lava chased us here. We didn't mean to trespass, Mr. Narsu."

The crystal snake chuckled softly. "You truly _are _the son of Goku, young one. Very well, I shall release you both. Go through the tunnel to your left and you shall reach the surface. Hurry, for Son Gohan is worried that his careless bombarding may have killed you."

The Snake Guardian released his hold on the two trouble makers. Goten bowed and gave Narsu a Grin™ but Trunks had a less-than-respectful bone to pick with the translucent Constrictor and was quick to voice his mind. Placing his hands on his hips and smirking Vegeta-like, the violet-haired Saiyan demanded arrogantly,

"How would YOU know what Gohan is feeling, reptile?!"

"It is simple, Trunks-san. I am telepathic. Now, go before Son Gohan gets to Son Goku bearing false information. Take the tunnel and you shall reach Fire Mountain before he arrives!"

The snake disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, and the two demi-Saiyans dashed into the recommended tunnel.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Upon their arrival, Gohan was not at all pleased to find out that his Otoutosan had deceived him so blatantly. The older hybrid soon came to the conclusion that Goten, being. . . _Goten_, had not fooled his Niisan on purpose. This conclusion was helped by the younger Son's insisting that he thought the shortcut was trying to kill him and Trunks, so hiding his energy was a necessary action. After a stern talking-to administered by Goku--of all people—(could you imagine that fun-loving, sweet-tempered Saiyan SCOLDING?!) the Son boys and Trunks headed back to Mt. Paozu(SP?) for a good, well deserved meal. The current adventure had come to an end. However, for two mischief-making chibis, the next one lurked not far away!

* * *

**BW: **Aaaand, CUT!! Ok, people that's a wrap for now! **Turns to audience** Well, how was episode 1 of Dynamic Duo? Any critics in the audience today? Because if there are, I and CHIBIFICS Studio would love it if you put in a good, bad, or even Horrible, word in to the papers for us via the button on the bottom of the screen if you so desire. For the rest of the patient and noble viewers, Episode 2 will be airing soon and will feature some awesome interactions, special effects, humor up the wazzu, and best of all, the appearance of a very familiar fused warrior (who got mad at me for excluding him here and threatened to blow up everything including the flaming critics if he did not get cast for Episode two :P) So stay tuned for **Dynamic Duo: Episode 2**, working title is "**Fusion Dunce**" (If anyone would like to send me a new title, please do so because I am running out of titles that have not already been used!)

**Goten: **Please don't forget to check out **Ron'sBella! **They would REALLY appreciate your imput on their scripts as well! Goobye and see you soon!


End file.
